Taijutsu Training - December 9, 2014
Participants Imune Orochi Kiyoshi Yuki Taijutsu Training Kiyoshi Yuki: -A loud crack could be heard as a young male kicked against his desk, despite having no significant chakra control, his physical prowess enabled him to break the heavy wooden desk with relative ease. Under his breath he would mumble “Damm it, the First day of my training outside of the academy and i already overslept..” he ran to his closet to get dressed , since he slept in knee lenght training pants, a raven black kimono which had basic seals all over the inside of it and a pair of black leather sandals were the only thing he deemed necessairy at the time. Swiftly taking his favorite pair of katana’s he ran out the small appartment he got assigned since he had no parents anymore. Just a few meters from the door he stopped in his tracks, he wasnt allowed to bring his katana’s today, after throwing them through the window back inside the house causing the noise of glass shattering spreading sounding clear throughout the thin floors of the appartment, his neighbour was sure to complain once Kiyoshi got back home, he started running towards the store which was owned by a former jonin who specialized in taijutsu. After a while he finally found the 25 lbs weights which his mentor for the day told him to get, the cloth was soft and it was easy to fasten the weights around arms or whatever limb anyone wanted, despite the iron weights being an obstacle at First they didnt bother him too much yet. A short conversation with the shop owner pointed out he was still on schedule since the running made up for his oversleeping. Upon paying for the weights the shop owner even threw in a necklace, at First Kiyoshi didnt know how to react but when het ook a closer look he saw it was the magatame necklace the old former shinobi wore during his glory days as a Lucky charm. After thanking the shop owner and making the promise to return soon for tea, Kiyoshi was on his way again.Walking slowly the kept his eyes on the necklace he wore, day dreaming about one day he would become famed in Amegakure and feared throughout the rest of the World. This fantasy or better said ambition kept him going through rigorous training on a daily basis and it would surely help today. The weather was annoying, the sun was burning bright and there were close to no clouds at all, the only thing about this weather which Kiyoshi did like was the cool breeze which appeared at times, it was a nice change of pace on a day where everything was too hot. Despite his best intentions to go to the training grounds early, he came accross a pretty girl carrying two heavy bags with groceries. He stopped immediatly, fixed hisshoulder lenght golden blonde hair and checked his breath before walking up to her and start with some cheesy pick up line “Hey there miss, could you perhaps give me a hand and pull this heart shaped arrow out of my back, some damm kid with wings shot me.” His voice was soft but confident, little would anyone have known the confidence was a mere facade . He would smile seductively which caused his snow white teeth to glimmer in the sunlight and take the bags from the girl before helping her out . The weights already becoming a big bother so he had trouble keeping his composure in front of the girl. After chatting to the girl which was appearantly the daughter of a jutsu scroll merchant, this catching Kiyoshi’s attention, since he had trouble finding a teacher at the times he wanted to practice. Upon arriving at the young lady’s home, he gave her the bags and asked her out for a date later that day, which she agreed to. Finally arriving at the training grounds, just in time to meet the jonin who was going to train him for the day. He caught his breath and threw off his kimono, causing him to be completly undressed except for his training shorts and his sandals. Immediatly he dropped down and go ton all fours to start doing pushups, doing push ups all the time this wasnt too hard for the first 40 but after a while the weights began to take their toll and Kiyoshi’s arms were getting heavier. After 60 pushups in Total in became just a big ass and sweat started dripping from his forhead and his body shines bright in the sun. “Maybe i should just take a small break now, since this is just preparation for the training with the jonin” He mumbled but right then he saw that the jonin was approaching “Damm what a timing.. i cant stop now” Thoughts like these shot through his head and he kept himself going, trying to empty his mind except for the days of glory that he yearned for. The old man in the store was always so nice to him, Kiyoshi never really knew why but the shop owner has been giving him taijutsu lessons and tips, even gave him some basic materials for free. Kiyoshi always thought it had something to do with the fact that the old shopowner has lost his son a few years back and he enjoyed teaching.Feeling a cold breeze on his heated skin caused him to shiver in delight for a moment, meanwhile the sun caused minor sunburns on Kiyoshi’s back and neck. “This is exactly why i like ice…and water and snow… “ he spoke slowly and soft between panting. As he reached 100 pushups he got up and used a sleeve of his kimono to whipe the sweat off his face. Then he would turn towards the jonin since they didnt say a word to each other yet. “Jumping rope right sir? Or running laps?” Despite asking the jonin First, he quickly started running laps without waiting fora n answer, running laps sounded like some time to capture his breath and maybe recharge a bit.The laps around the grounds are long but the bright side of it all was he could run in the shade for most of the time. It wouldnt be long before the pearly drops of sweat ran down Kiyoshi’s face and bare back “I might get exhausted but this Works for girls too, they love muscles…i got to look good for Ayumi.. and maybe get on her fathers good side…” he spoke out loud to himself but not before making sure there was no one around who could hear him. Taking it a little easier during the First 2 laps he was fully recharged and he started speeding up, the weights however not allowing him to reach his regular top speed yet. He kept increasing his speed slowly despite the weights on his limbs, all he was thinking about was Ayumi’s face and the date he is going to have with her later that day. His heartbeat rising swiftly as the fatigue became appearant and Ayumi wasnt enough to keep his mind off the training, his breathing becoming more and more heavy. Due to amounts of cardio training he did without the weights he still performed well but his speed started to drop drasticallly. The jonin however still showing no sign of stopping him or even showing any emotion, this didnt change no matter how much laps he ran, so he just quit with running after 30 laps around the training grounds. Immediatly he walked over to a house next to the grounds and started drinking something from the garden hose before going back to the jonin. He slowly started stretching again, his muscles were aching a bit, his limbs were heavy but despite this his mind was clear and he tapped the magatama necklace which was given to him earlier this day. Since he didnt own a proper jumping rope he made his own out of a light metal chain and two wooden grips, the chain was picked because of its light weight, the ability to increase its weight by connecting iron weights to the loopholes and how easy it was adjusting the lenght of the jumping rope. After taking a deep breath and closing his shiny teal eyes, he began swinging the make shift jumping rope and jumped up every time it was about to hit his ankles. At First he was in time, even early, with the jumps. But once he jumped more and more he began getting slower. “god i hate doing this.. cant i just run some more or even some push ups or running up and down stairs…” He didnt realise he was talking out loud as he thought he only said it in his head. His hatred for this excercise would only increase since after a few more minutes of jumping he accidently jumped to late and hit his ankles with the chain, causing him to trip and bruise his ankles a bit. The pain was quickly gone but he didnt like it if his flawless skin got messed with. He got up by doing a pushup and walked up to the Jonin for comments or advise- Unknown Jonin: "Good job on completing those basic tasks, but now I would like for you to do three times as much push-ups, suicide runs along the Eastern and Western Wall of the Training Grounds, and bear crawls from the Northern to the Southern Wall of the Training Grounds. I do not want to see you jogging or walking from now on. Always be in full sprint and push your body to its limits. That is the only way you will improve quickly enough to see instant results." The jonin said. "Take one of these now and the other only after you've finished your new task. It will heal your muscles and rejuvenate your body so that you can continue training." The jonin tosses two small brown food pills towards Kiyoshi. "You may begin the moment you ingest the first pill." He crossed his arms and watched Kiyoshi. // First part of taijutsu training for Kiyoshi complete. Results Ongoing...